


Stiffer Competition

by burntotears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac have been secretly dating (and having sex) without Scott's knowledge. They're surprised by his reaction when he does find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiffer Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiff Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886218) by [burntotears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears). 



“Shhh. If you get too loud he’s gonna wake up,” Stiles whispered, though he giggled as Isaac licked the column of his throat. Stiles’ hips pushed off the bed in response and Isaac smirked into his jaw.

“You of all people knows that he sleeps like death,” Isaac said, lifting his face to nip at Stiles’ bottom lip. He kissed along Stiles’ jaw to his ear and whispered, “What do you want, Stiles?”

Whimpering, Stiles bucked into Isaac’s hand that was cupping his erection. “I want you to blow me, asshole,” he complained.

“I will, baby, but I _really_ want to see your hand on your cock… I wanna see you tease your hole…” Isaac bit Stiles’ ear, moaning and rutting down against his own hand over Stiles’ dick.

“ _Fuck_ Isaac, yes, I want you to watch, I wanna make you touch yourself because you can’t hold back-” Stiles teased and this was sincerely starting to sound like a fantasy Isaac had had so many months ago when he was masturbating - that seemed like a different lifetime to him now.

Isaac didn’t want to wait any longer. He stripped Stiles out of his clothes and then shed his own, kneeling next to the brunette on the bed and waiting impatiently. Stiles wasn’t shy in the least - he grasped his cock tightly, squeezing it a few times before he started to pump himself, lifting his hand and spitting on it before he set a slow rhythm, jacking himself while he stared at Isaac pointedly. “Do you like what you see?” Stiles teased, and Isaac bit his own lip, leaning down to attack Stiles’ mouth harshly.

As they kissed, Isaac started to lose himself, until a change in the household had his bones chilled and his muscles taut fit to snap. “Isaac?” Stiles whispered, trying to look his lover in the eyes.

Isaac shook his head and lowered his mouth to Stiles’ ear, lips pressed against it when he said in a barely audible tone, “He’s awake.” 

Stiles stiffened too, looking at Isaac with wide eyes. “What is he-?”

Isaac shook his head and held his hand up, listening carefully. He’d noticed the change in Scott’s breathing first, that steady rhythm gone that Isaac had always used to his own advantage. He waited, his body rigid, for what Scott was going to do. Storm into Isaac’s room and demand his two best friends stop what they were doing? Be disgusted and repulsed by Isaac for being with his best friend?

Scott’s breathing ticked up and he let out a tiny moan. ' _Keep going_ ' is what Isaac heard from the other room and his eyes widened.

“What? What’s going on?” Stiles asked in confusion. Isaac slowly reached down and wrapped his hand around Stiles’, moving it slowly up and down to start the rhythm again. “ _Isaac!_ ” Stiles squeaked, still obviously worried.

“He wants to - he said to keep going, Stiles,” Isaac answered, still a bit shell shocked, but feeling himself throbbing even harder now. Isaac leaned down and nipped at Stiles’ neck and then started to suck a hickey over his pulse point, causing Stiles to melt into him and moan.

“He-he really… oh fuck _Scott_ -” Stiles whined, knocking Isaac’s hand off his own and working his cock alone. He pushed Isaac on the chest to make him back off. “You said you wanted to watch, so _watch_ , Lahey,” Stiles commanded, his eyes dropping to Isaac’s own erection as he licked his lips.

“Fuck Stiles…” Isaac whined and he heard Scott whimper in response to them. “He’s so filthy, the way he just spreads himself out with no shame. Scott, you should see him, just listen to how filthy your best friend is…” To be honest, Isaac wasn’t sure where it came from. He just knew how hot it was making him to know that Scott was getting off listening to them and felt like he needed to get him involved. It didn’t feel weird in the slightest - and for someone who was so insecure, he didn’t see any problems with Scott being interested in Stiles too. They’d always been a package deal, Isaac had known that when he became Scott’s beta, so when he and Stiles had secretly started dating, he’d known it was only a matter of time before Scott found out.

He just hadn’t known he’d enjoy it so much.

“Stiles…” Scott whimpered quietly and Isaac could hear his heart racing faster and his hand moving even quicker on his cock. Isaac finally wrapped a hand around his own, too overcome by the two of them to hold back any longer. 

“He’s moaning your name, Stiles,” Isaac said, biting his lip while he listened to Stiles’ heartbeat pick up and his hand jerk faster. 

“Scott-” he groaned, squeezing his cock hard and then letting go completely. Isaac raised his eyebrows. “Come here,” Stiles said, staring Isaac down, but it was obvious he was talking to Scott. Isaac didn’t wait to see if Scott was headed their way - he just wrapped his arms underneath Stiles’ thighs and swallowed him down, Stiles throbbing in Isaac’s mouth as he gasped, moaning loudly and fisting his fingers into Isaac’s hair.

The door opened and closed, but neither of them really paid Scott any attention - they were already occupied. Isaac reached a hand down and started to massage at Stiles’ hole. “ _Isaac_ -” he whimpered and Isaac heard Scott jerking his dick again, much louder as he lay right next to them, breathing heavily.

Isaac finally glanced up and watched as Stiles reached over to touch Scott’s neck and trace his lips before Scott was sucking two of Stiles’ fingers into his mouth and Stiles squeaked, thrusting into Isaac’s mouth harder. “Scott, _fuck_ you’re so hot are you enjoying the show mmm do you like watching me get my dick sucked by Isaac’s pretty lips? He’s had them all over me, he’s had that tongue in my ass, he’s tongue fucked me so many times while you slept in the other room, does that make you _ompfh!_ ” Stiles was suddenly quieted by Scott’s mouth on his. Scott kissed Stiles more hesitantly than even Isaac did now, obviously still unsure about being with his friend in that manner, but he worked himself into it more when Stiles reached under him and started to pump his cock for him.

Isaac had fantasized about so many things, but being with two guys - being with _these_ two guys - at once had never really crossed his mind. And now that they were both there, he couldn’t even fathom why he’d never thought about it before. Stiles pushed Scott off his mouth and looked down at Isaac, grinning wickedly. “Do you like what you see, Isaac?” he taunted and Isaac couldn’t help but nod in response. He’d worked his finger all the way into Stiles’ ass and crooked it, massaging against Stiles’ prostate and watching his face disintegrate from the mocking expression to something near worship. “Oh fuck-!” Stiles started and then he was pulsing in Isaac’s mouth, coming in hot spurts as he arched off the bed, tugging hard at Isaac’s hair and making the blond moan while he swallowed his lover’s come down easily. 

Stiles tugged him up, just like he always did. Stiles had a thing about tasting himself in Isaac’s mouth - it was weird and unbearably hot simultaneously. Scott just sat and watched them, breathing heavy in his chest. Stiles finally pushed Isaac back and looked at Scott. “Do you wanna keep watching?”

Scott’s eyes flicked from Stiles to Isaac and back to Stiles. He nodded numbly and like that Stiles was flipping them, slinking down Isaac’s body before he had any real time to react. He groaned when Stiles took him in, lifting up on his elbows to watch the other teen. Isaac’s cock was larger in girth than Stiles’ was, and seeing those lips stretched wide around his cock always made Isaac leak and whimper and _shake_. His thighs trembled every time and Stiles always rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on Isaac’s inner thigh, calming him down so he didn’t come in under a minute. 

Isaac’s head drifted over toward Scott, whose eyes were glued to Stiles’ face buried in Isaac’s crotch. Isaac reached his hand out toward Scott, but dropped it before he actually touched him. Scott was still his alpha, so regardless of their similar age and the fact that no one was technically in charge in this situation, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything that Scott didn’t say he could do. He wanted Scott to like him - he wanted Scott to _keep_ him.

Scott’s face lifted and he locked eyes with Isaac, dark brown irises filled with lust. Scott reached out and pressed his hand flat against Isaac’s chest, staring at it like he couldn’t believe Isaac was real. Stiles had looked up and was watching the both of them, eyes eager and urging - Isaac could tell he wanted them to kiss. Isaac tilted his head toward Scott and blinked, all question and hesitation, unable to make a move on his own.

He saw it click in Scott’s head finally and his eyes softened, his smile wide and toothy. “You can touch me, Isaac. Is it… can I kiss you?” Scott asked, his voice deep but still uncertain.

Isaac couldn’t believe that he’d actually _asked_. “Please,” he said in a small voice. He finally lifted a hand and rested it over Scott’s on his chest. Scott leaned in and pressed their lips together, hesitantly at first. Isaac opened up for him like a flower and Scott pushed forward, exploring Isaac’s mouth with his tongue, urging Isaac to respond in kind. 

It took him a few beats to really respond, to let himself be present in the situation and not just allowing Scott his way. That had never been a problem with Stiles because Stiles wasn’t his alpha - with Scott everything was different. He tentatively pushed forward with his tongue, his hand now on Scott’s shoulder, easing over to cup his neck. He started to work his tongue into Scott’s mouth until they were brushing together, Scott battling for dominance and then giving it up just as quickly. Isaac’s fingers tangled into his alpha’s hair and he moaned, rocking his hips into Stiles’ mouth, Scott swallowing his moan and responding with one of his own. Isaac reached down to grasp Scott, but he found Stiles’ hand was already there. So he reached under and started to fondle at Scott’s balls, massaging his perineum and inching toward his hole just as he felt Scott’s body studder and he bit into Isaac’s bottom lip while he came.

Isaac kept massaging him through it until Scott collapsed next to him. He looked down at Stiles again and smiled lazily, his boyfriend’s eyes dancing in the light. Stiles pulled back and teased at Isaac’s slit with his tongue and Isaac came hard, hitting Stiles in the mouth and down his chin. He only just saw as the brunette licked it off his lips, whining as he plopped onto his back and waited for Stiles to slide between them. He kissed Isaac lazily before shifting around and kissing Scott while Isaac hummed his blissfulness. He’d never once thought he’d be okay with Stiles kissing someone else, yet now that they were there, he couldn’t imagine it being any other way.

“C’mere, baby,” Stiles said to him, tugging at his arm until Isaac curled around his back and hugged him around the waist. Stiles shifted until his ass was comfortably pressed into Isaac’s softened dick and he grunted a bit, shoving a leg in between Stiles’. Stiles threw his leg over Scott’s though, resting his head on Scott’s shoulder. The alpha put his hand on Stiles’ hip and Isaac moved his hand, curling it over Scott’s forearm and rubbing softly with his thumb, his face buried into the back of Stiles’ hair.

He hummed against his lover’s scalp and before he knew it, he was sleeping soundly.


End file.
